


🄳🄴🄻🅄🅂🄸🄾🄽🄰🄻

by just_living_a_weird_life



Series: Give Me Your All [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life
Summary: I decided to make Kiara and Sarah endgame but they never met the pogues.
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Series: Give Me Your All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729225
Kudos: 20





	🄳🄴🄻🅄🅂🄸🄾🄽🄰🄻

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Kiara and Sarah endgame but they never met the pogues.

Kie and Rafe were dating, everyone knows that. Especially Sarah.

But nobody knows that Sarah has a crush on Kie. They're best friends and that's all they can be because Kie is dating Rafe.

"Sarah are you, okay?" Kiara asked snapping Sarah out of her trance.

Sarah blinked her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine just tired, I guess" 

"What do you mean you're tired, you can't be, we're having a party tonight" Kie reminded. 

"Is Rafe going to be okay with that?" Sarah asked recalling the memory of when Kie told her about the party a couple of days ago. 

"Of course I am, I was the one who invited everybody" Rafe says from Sarah's doorframe. 

"Hey, babe" Kie says walking up to Rafe and giving him a kiss. 

Sarah cringed at the sight Rafe and Kie kissing. She hated them together. Rafe wasn't right for Kie and she knew it but there wasn't much she could about it. 

"Gross" Sarah said throwing a pillow at them. 

"Buzzkill" Kie joked. "What time is the party?" 

"10 and wear something hot" Rafe said winking at Kie as he walked out of Sarah's room. 

"What's your problem?" Kie asked walking back to Sarah's bed. 

"I don't know, I guess I just feel kinda lonely now that you and my brother are dating" Sarah admitted. 

"Sarah, you know you'll always be my number one best friend and I'm not gonna let Rafe or any stupid boy get between us" Kie spoke sitting down on the bed. 

"I know it's just it doesn't fell the same" Sarah said back. 

"Look, after the party, I'll cancel my date with Rafe and we can hang out all day, how about that?" Kie suggested. 

"It sounds awesome" Sarah said hugging Kiara. 

\--------------------  
Sarah watched as Kiara and Rafe argued over something stupid. It wasn't the first time that's happened, it's happened several times but it's never been that serious before. 

Sarah watched yell at Rafe and then storm off into the distance. She wasn't sure if she should go after her or give her some time to let her cool off. 

"I know you like her" Rafe spoke. 

Sarah turned her head around and groaned. "What are you talking about now, Rafe?" 

"Kiara, I know you like Kiara" He said once again. 

"You're fucking delusional" Sarah laughed. 

"I see the way you look at her, you look at her like she's the most precious thing in the world, like she's the only thing that matters, while I look at her like she's another girl I get to fuck and leave her high and dry" He spoke taking another sip of her. 

"I-Rafe, what do you want me to say?" Sarah spoke. 

"I don't want you to say anything, I want you to go talk to Kiara" He said. 

"What do I say?" She questioned. 

"You'll figure it out" Rafe yelled walking away from her.  
\--------------------  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sarah asked sitting down next to Kie.

"What do you think?, do I look fucking okay?" Kie said harshly. "Shit, sorry Sarah, I'm fine or at least I'll think I'll be, I'm still mad at Rafe" Kie said apologetically.

Sarah giggled. "Who wouldn't be, I mean he's a asshole" "What did you guys get into a fight about anyway?"

Kie took another sip of her vodka. "Believe or not but it was about it you, he said that you liked me and I liked you but don't worry I told him it was all a lie"

"Well, not everything about what he said was a lie, I do like you but I didn't tell you because you looked so happy with Rafe that I didn't want to ruin it" Sarah admitted.

Kie was taking another sip of her drink but stopped when Sarah said that.

"I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I just wanted you to know" Sarah says getting up.

Kie grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her right back down. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Kie we don't have to talk about this" Sarah spoke trying to get out of Kie's grip. 

"Yes we do" Kie said not letting go. 

"Fine, I guess I've felt like this since you and Rafe started dating but I already told you I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Rafe" Sarah says looking down at the ground. 

"Ruin what relationship? and who says I was happy?" Kie says picking Sarah's head up and making Sarah look her in the eyes. 

Sarah was now confused. "I don't know, I just kinda assumed, and I saw the way you looked at him" 

"Yeah, I looked at him the way I should've been looking at you" Kie mustered up. 

"What are you trying to say?" Sarah asked. 

"I'm trying to say I like you too, Sarah Cameron" Kie admitted. 

Sarah didn't know what to say but she couldn't say anything because Kie's lips were on hers, but she didn't stop her she just went with it.


End file.
